It's Your Fault!
by NeonAshaChan
Summary: Two girls.One boy. A series of gruesome murders. And the strange deaths and disappearances of school children. Keiichi is excited when an Old Childhood friend, and famous popstar, decides to visit Hinamizawa, but after she arrives, strange murders start occurring, including the deaths of his friends, now Keiichi must figure out who's behind these deaths and what they are after.
1. Mion's Jealousy

It was Saturday night, Keiichi and the gang were at Rena's house watching a live concert on the T.V, an aspiring singer called Akira Thompson was performing her newest songs for the cities and towns of Japan. Meaning the artist could stumble upon Hinamizawa, this excited Keiichi "Yes! I hope Akira-san comes to Hinamizawa!" he yells. Mion laughs "Keii-chan why are you so excited, it's just a concert" she laughs "well, Mion, Akira Thompson, is an old friend of mine, when I lived in the city, we attended the same school and our parents worked together a lot when we were younger so we spent a lot of time together" Kei explains to his friends."wow! Keii-chan knows a famous person! Rena is jealous" Rena cries happily "aww don't worry, your all still my bestest girls in the world!" Keii jokes hugging four girls. Mion blushes and pushes off "Silly Keii-chan" she says before looking at the clock "Uh oh, it's getting late I'd better go" Mion stands up dusting off her jeans and heading towards the door, picking up her bags she opened Keiichi's bedroom door and waved goodbye to her friends before leaving.

Mion walked in the dark, the street lamps above flickered and rain began to pour, Mion sighed and pulled on a hooded jacket 'Why am I upset this Akira is so important to Keii-chan!' She though 'I'm the only one for Keii-chan, I...I'll kill that bitch!' Mion stopped, What was she thinking?! She had never had such Yanderé-like thoughts before, but something deep inside of her began to stir, she felt rage and jealousy build up inside of her If she couldn't have Keiichi...no one could! She ran holding her head as it shook in her hands. She couldn't shake the thoughts. It had been decided. For Keiichi to love her Akira had to go...for good...

Meanwhile on the road to Hinamizawa...

Akira sat in her limo, in her mind she squealed happily 'Yay! I'm going to see Keiichi-Sama again after so many years!' She thought. Humming contently Akira watched the city lights fade and the scenery change from city skyscrapers and busy roads,to dark trees and peaceful winds. But something disturbed her she just could figure out what.


	2. Meet Akira

Akira yawned she had been up since five in the morning that day,preparing song choices, taking interview and of course thinking about Keiichi. She had spoken on the phone with her manager and begged him to let her perform in Hinamizawa, so now on the fourth of May, Akira Songbird Thompson, aspiring star, would rock the Hinamizawa village for a whole week!

The next morning...

Mion smiled "today-" she started "Is the day I get rid of Akira Thompson, aha...aha...AhahahahahahahahahAhahahahaah!" The strange teen laughed as she crawled from her futon and headed in the shower. Mion felt good and confident that she could easily get rid of Akira but still something bothered her...it felt like someone was recording her every move...Rena...she had been suspicious about Mion's recent behaviour towards Keiichi so she'd asked Shion to keep an eye out on Mion...just to make sure.

Akira was running as the rain poured. She was late she was wet and she was tired. She stopped to breathe, then a familiar voice called out her name "Akira-kun! Akira-kun!" She looked up, to see the face of a boy about sixteen, with dark brown spiky hair and brown eyes, it was the face of the boy she knew and loved "KEIICHI-SAMA!" The crimson haired girl cried happily as she jumped/hugged/tackled Keiichi to the ground. The two laughed. "Now, now, this old man can't be late for a club meeting!" A young busty seventeen looking girl say with a smirk. Keiichi stood "Mion! Your here" he said happily. The mint-head glared evily at the red-head on top of Keiichi, Akira sensed a aura of hostility from Mion but ignored it, she stood up and held at her hand "Let me intr-" Akira started as she was interrupted by Mion "I already know who you are, nice to meet you Akira-san." Mion says. Akira smiles "thank you Sonozaki-San!" Mion blurted out "Ha! Sonazaki-San?! Oh that's rich! No need to be so formal, just call me Mion" she says with her normal go-lucky smile.


	3. Mion V Akira

All day they played club activities, Akira met Rika, Satoko,Shion and Rena. They played all day under the sun, happily. Mion acted happy but deep inside she couldn't wait to cover herself in the crimson that was Akira's blood, hidden in her bag she had her taser a syringe and a knife, the others had left for a bathroom break. Akira and Mion were alone. "Her Sonozaki-San, do you like Keiichi-kun?" Akira asks her voice a little but more serious. Mion laughed "of course no-" "-Why are you lying 'Sonozaki-San' you love him don't you.." Akira says. She sniggers then laughs "too bad...he's mine you can't have him Sonozaki-San" Akira's green eyes go scarlet like her hair she laughs before Mion grunts and raises her fist.

She went flying "argh!" Akira had hurt her side she gripped it harshly and struggled up. Mion's hand print stained red on her glowing cheek "y..you bitch" Akira grabbed her bag and pulled out a ice pick, Mion took out her taser. "Your gonna die bitch!" Mion charged at her sending a shock through Akira's body, Akira jolted and fell to the ground "argh! Keiichi-kun! Keiichi-kun! Keiichi-kun!" Akira yells, Mion sits on top of Akira's stomach the needle on top of the syringe shone in the sunlight, Akira's eyes widened "HELP HELP HELP KEIICHI HELP ME!" She yelled at the top of her voice as Mion lowered the needle to the pale skin of her arm. "Mion?! What are you doing!" Keiichi yelled as he pulled angered teen off of his friend, he smacked her. "Mion what the hell are you doing! What has Akira ever done to you! I...I thought you were better then this!" He yells "B..But she was trying to take you away from me" Mion protests as she holds her swollen cheek "Shut up! I thought you would be happy! You said you were fine with Akira staying in Hinamizawa! I didn't think you'd be jealous!" Keiichi growls as he pushes Mion aside and rushes over to Akira who was crying. Mion watched as tears of agony and anger roll down her cheeks, she watches as Keiichi kneels in front of Akira and give her the same loving hug and head pat he gave her, with her head on his shoulder Akira glared at Mion she smirked and smiled cruelly at Mion...


	4. Murder 1

Shion walked down the path, the street lights flicked as she turned the dark cornertowards her apartment. She had the strange feeling she was being followed. Shion turned only to see darkness. She shrugged it off and continued to walk. She passed an alleyway. Shion shuddered the feeling was back, she turned around her eyes widened as a purge of electricity ran through her body, her eyes closed as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Her head hurt, where was she? She felt herself moving, she was in a car. It stopped. She tried to speak but only mumbles came out of her mouth. She heard the laugh of a girl. 'that sounds like...Akira?!' Shion thought. She was right, Akira opened the trunk of the car "Hi Mion-San! I hope you slept well." the sadist giggled dragging Shion from the car and into the basement of her home. Akira had Shion tied to a pole. she pulled the tape from around her mouth "there's no point screaming Mion, nobody will here your cries down here" Akira says with a smile. Shion was confused "Akira-tan, I'm Shion, not Mion, why am I here? What happened?" Akira laughed pulling out an ice pick. "stay still, 'Sonozaki-San' this won't hurt a bit." She laughs a sinister look in her blue eyes. Shion's eyes widened "I'm not Mion! Akira-tan! Stop!" Splat! Blood was everywhere all over Akira's face and clothes. Shion screamed as Akira continued to stab her with anice pick...

The villagers all surrounded a big tree in the town, gasps and whispers echoed around. Keiichi, along with Akira and his friends ran towards the commotion, they pushed to the front of the crowd. eyes widened. Lying there on the cold ground, covered in her own blood, barely bleeding, was Shion. Mion fell to her knees "Shii-chan..." tears of rage and sadness filled her eyes, she turned to Akira "You did this didn't you?! You bitch!" She raised her fist and punched Akira, she fell to the floor. Rena and a few of the villagers held Mion back "Mii-chan! Stop it!" Keiichi ran to Akira's side, she had twisted her ankle and couldn't walk "Mion?! What the hell?"


	5. Keii and Mi

It had been a week since Shion's death, Mion sat in the corner of her room, starching at her tea green hair "I'll...I'lll kill her, I...I'm gonna kill her, to save Keii-chan, to save, Rena-chan and Rika-San and Satoko, S...She has to die." She muttered, there was a knock on the door, "W...Who is it" Mion says. "It's Rena, Satoko, Rika and Keiichi are here to" the voices of Rena ripped through the walls around her door, "C..come in" the door slid open to reveal, the remaining club members, "Mii-chan, what has happened to you?" Rena says walking up to her and reaching a hand towards her, Mion slapped it away harshly Rena stumbled back. "I'm Sorry, Rena" Mion says lifting her head, and revealing her red wide eyes. Rena smiled softly "It ok Mii-chan, but your eyes, have you been crying?" The ginger asked with a newly developed worried look pinned on her face "Maybe, I...I don't even know anymore" Mion lookEd up at Keiichi "What are you doing here, shouldnt you be tending to you 'precious SuperStar Girlfriend-Sama'" Mion says a angered look in her eyes, Keiichi clenched his fists "She's in the hospital because of YOU, Mion YOU" he says, Mion sniggered "Oh Keiichi, You Baka, your so clueless, I haven't done a thing, she stood up, a strap of her night gown hanging on her shoulder "Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!BAKA!" She repeated, swinging her arms around and cackling "Mii, please calm down" Satoko says "Oh I'm perfectly calm Satoko"...

Akira sat on the edge of a hospital bed, she whimpered when she tried to move her foot, 'this I'm hurt act is seriously pissing me of!' She thought to herself. she jumped off of the bed, it was too crowded to leave the hospital, Akira turned to an open window, slipping on her shoes, she ran towards it and climbed out of the window.

Mion laughed uncontrollably "ITS ACTUALLY FUNNY KEIICHI YOU THINK SHE'S INNOCENT!" She laughed, Keiichi walked over to her "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Mion then gave him a sharp glare, this made Keiichi stop "Your overstaying your welcome, Keiichi, if you continue to scream at me I'm gonna kick you out." She says in now a very stern angered voice. Keiichi growled "Fine, but if your happy with being jealous I hope it's worth losing a friend Mion Sonoza-" Mion gave punched him "GET OUT ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yelled her emerakd eyes wide and tense... That was the last time Keiichi and Mion spoke that month, what Keiichi didn't know, Mion was right all along...And the next few days would be his last...


End file.
